


In Between A Moment (And Old Yellow Lockers)

by blueaurora



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentions of Blood, reverse fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaurora/pseuds/blueaurora
Summary: In a world where you can't fall in love, every little moment can last a lifetime.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In Between A Moment (And Old Yellow Lockers)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me!!! I'm already an old lady let's celebrate with some angst oh yeah
> 
> I've been dying to write a reverse fanfic, so I thought why not do it with my boys yunwoo? it was supposed to be 4K and fluff... I don't know what happened to end like this :)
> 
> If you don't like the reverse thing, you can read from bottom to top as the narrative is linear, but I think the reverse story adds the 90% of the angst
> 
> As you already know I've barely proofread this and as it is a self bday gift it's not as deep as it could, but I hope you enjoy if you read!! I'll come back in the future to fix things <3

  1. _Wooyoung's room. 4:23 P.M. Last day of summer._



Music flows as calm as the smoke of the cigarette, tangling near the ceiling where Wooyoung's been looking for the past two hours. Doing nothing but laying down there, listening to _Apocalypse_ by _Cigarettes After Sex_ on repeat as he finishes up another pack of cigarettes. Retaining the smoke inside his lungs, he is sure summer vanished at the other side of the window in the course it took from the first cigarette to the last one.

The sound of that old fan filled with happy stickers buzzes in his ear from time to time as well with the cry of cicadas hiding somewhere in his backyard. 

The way his school uniform is hanging behind his door has been haunting him all night long. It's already that time of the year again. 

"Hey, stoned boy," the chirp of a new voice makes Wooyoung turn his head around, window opening slowly, a tall figure entering the room without making a single sound. "I see you're spending the summer of your life."

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, giving a deep puff as a way of telling the boy to fuck off. The boy is already smiling when he takes a seat on the bed, hand patting his thigh. Wooyoung's been laying around only on a tank top and boxers, quickly moving around to hide behind one of his pillows. He doesn't know why, but he feels shy again.

His hair is a mess, and so is his life right now. It kinda pisses him off that the boy mockingly staring at him looks so flawless when he totally looks out of a music festival that went wrong. 

"Hmm?" Wooyoung frowns a little, observing the boy carefully. "Is that the uniform we used when we were thirteen, Yunho?" he asks, cigarette gracefully resting in between his parted lips. 

The boy in question is sheathed in a navy blue uniform, white stripes around his neck. It's been years since he saw it, mostly because Yunho's power is not compatible with it. 

"Isn't it cute?" Yunho asks, hands over the material. His hair, that used to be dark brown, is shining in red right now. Wooyoung remains silent about that change, even when his heart is shrinking. "School's starting tomorrow, I thought it would be okay to try the old uniform again."

"And you decided to come here?" Deep down, Wooyoung is happy about that certain decision, even when he would've loved to take a shower and do his makeup if he knew Yunho would be showing up. 

Or for him to not show at all, also.

Yunho shrugs. "Sannie was busy with some family business and Mingi is still in denial about having to go back to these old desks and small lockers."

"So I'm your third option," Wooyoung sighs.

"You know you're always my first option," Yunho presses his lips in a thin smile, hands over the mattress, crawling until he is just two centimetres away from Wooyoung's lips. Carefully, he takes the cigarette away, thumb resting over the dark mole living there. "But I knew you'd be doing some shit like this again."

Yunho's lips brush Wooyoung's as he speaks, just to lean forward and actually kiss him the next second. Slowly, as sweet as Yunho is. Tasting the calm and lazy summer on that slow kiss that only lasts two seconds—just like summer itself, he already said it.

Wooyoung pouts the second Yunho pulls away, placing the cigarette back into his lips. 

"You taste like shit," he admits with a sweet smile, thumb resting over Wooyoung's naked thigh, brushing a little. "I will never comprehend why you like something that's so bad for you."

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, taking all the smoke he can into his lungs, just to let it all out into Yunho's face.

"I like you," he says, not being a confession at all but a curse. "Why did you come, Yun? To nag at me? Because I'm not in the mood."

"I can see," Yunho chuckles, hand moving up from his thigh to his waist, fingers pressing softly against his skin. Wooyoung gulps loudly, fingers flying to the cigarette, holding it tight. "I wanted to show you my uniform."

"Cute," Wooyoung laughs.

"Also, now that you actually put our song, what if we dance?" Yunho proposes, getting as close as their bodies let them, foreheads pressed together as he stares right into Wooyoung's soul.

The CD he took from Yunho's house on the first day of summer, and also the last day they saw each other, only had _that_ song. Wooyoung already memorized every single word of it. Looking away, he moves to throw the cigarette into the ashtray and put it out. Yunho's hands are still burning his skin when his back meets the mattress again.

"I don't dance."

Yunho rolls his eyes.

"We've danced before, silly."

"Summer changed me," Wooyoung sighs, hand flat into Yunho's abdomen, pushing him aside so he can take a seat on the edge of the bed. Feet meeting the warm floor, soft breeze tousling his hair more than it already is. Closing his eyes, everything around him seems to turn into some type of dream.

Powers. The academy. The number one rule. That special summer. _Yunho._

Opening his eyes and looking into the emblem of the academy, his stomach swells. He doesn't want to come back. 

"It really did change you," Yunho mumbles, hands over his shoulders, lips on his neck. "Before-summer-Wooyoung would never say no to dancing with me."

Wooyoung closes his eyes again, head moving back automatically to make room for Yunho to kiss him deeper. Neck, jaw, going for his lips again as Wooyoung falls back into the mattress. This time, kissing him roughly, one hand holding his face, nicely asking him to part his lips for their tongues to meet in a wet dance. 

"Something's telling me you don't want to dance at all," Wooyoung gasps, fingers threading on the red hair. To his surprise, it's a soft to the touch, strawberry scent reaching his nostril with just one brush of his fingers.

It's beautiful. 

Yunho smiles directly over his lips. "You avoided me all summer. I've been lonely."

"You've been working," Wooyoung sighs, hand moving to his cheek, pinching for a second. "Paris, and Rome, and Sweden. You've been fighting crime all summer, _Invisible Boy._ "

Yunho snorts. "Still, I was lonely. The summer without you lasted years."

Wooyoung shakes his head slowly, eyes again on the ceiling. "Summer lasted a moment. Yesterday we were hiding in that closet for six hours just to not get caught and now here we are."

"Might be for you. It's been ten years since you kissed me in that closet."

"What?" Wooyoung laughs, fingers threading over his own hair. Long, way too long. He never liked long hair until Yunho pointed out how much it suited him. "Did San's time affect you?"

Yunho scowls, suddenly becoming real serious. Wooyoung stands on his shoulders, raising a brow.

"I think," Yunho starts, suddenly looking younger. "I think I'm affected by your power, if so."

Wooyoung narrows his eyes, confused. Fully sitting in front of Yunho, he waits for the boy to smile or giggle like he always does. He stares at him, being the most serious he has been in years.

"Yun, don't be dumb. My power only affects me, and it's a regeneration power I'm still working hard to control. There's no way it can affect you."

"Well, I do think it did," Yunho insists, taking one of Wooyoung's hands to press it hard into his chest. Feeling the silky fabric of the shirt first, the fast heartbeats then. Erratic, drumming so loud soon is the only thing sound on his ears. "Since I met you my heart's been beating differently. Much more alive than ever, almost like you regenerated all the pain we went through trying to get used to these stupid powers inside that shitty academy."

Wooyoung blinks, not quite understanding what those words mean. His fingers curl around the fabric of the shirt, thumb brushing Yunho's chest. It's hot, way too hot to be the end of the summer. He wonders if Yunho is comfortable wearing those clothes. 

"You love the academy," that's what Yunho told him. 

The boy shrinks a little. "Maybe summer changed me too. I'm a little bit tired of not being able to be with you."

Wooyoung looks at him with half a smile breaking through his lips.

"Such a romantic."

"Always was."

"No," Wooyoung closes the gap between them to press their lips in a soft kiss. "You're a good kid. A good soldier. There's no way you could break the academy's rules."

Yunho raises a hand to hold him by the chin.

"I broke the first one when I decided to like you, Wooyoung."

"Yet, this romance is the same as your power," Wooyoung sighs, falling back into the mattress. "Invisible. No one sees it. And when something's invisible, it's like it doesn't exist."

"So you're saying _I_ don't exist."

Wooyoung smirks.

"Sometimes, you're nothing but an amazing fever dream I had at three in the morning."

Yunho sighs, falling on top of him and then, disappearing. Wooyoung remains quiet, staring at his ceiling. Without the special suit or the new uniforms, Yunho's clothes are still visible even if he decides to turn invisible. Wooyoung is able to see how the boy stands up without saying a single word. Taking off his pants first, then the jacket. Folding both clothing perfectly before taking off his shoes. 

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Wooyoung asks, goosebumps kissing his spine as he feels the bed shrink with some added weight but nothing showing in front of him.

"Summer," Yunho's voice comes from everywhere. 

"What are you trying to do now?"

"Proving you I'm real," the boy has the audacity to giggle before kissing him again, with the difference that this time Wooyoung is still staring into the ceiling. "What you don't see, is what you ignore. It has to do with you, not with me. The academy can suck my left toe, because I am totally and I will totally break every single rule to be with you. And it's their thing if they choose to ignore it."

"When did you become such a rebel?" Wooyoung asks just for Yunho to show up again, fully naked on top of him but without a sight of embarrassment kissing his cheeks.

"All my friends use their powers for evil."

"It was time for you to join us," Wooyoung smirks before Yunho is kissing him again, fingers pulling from his shirt and throwing it to one side, not being as careful as he was with his uniform. Wooyoung doesn't care, eyes rolling so hard into the back of his head he swears he sees another world.

He allows Yunho to pamper every patch of skin of his body with kisses, arching his back when the boy decides to pull from his boxers and bite the inside of his thigh without a warning.

It's not the right timing to be thinking about the academy, but Wooyoung's mind drifts as the electricity moves in waves all over his skin. Instead of hurting, kissing him for the first time. This is wrong. Everything they've done, everything they want, is wrong.

And maybe that's the principal reason Wooyoung hates the academy. Of course, there's a lot of things that make his heart shrink, but not being able to do what he wants, to _love_ who he wants, that's why he doesn't want to come back.

Why he wishes he was born like any other kid. A normal life where he could choose for himself. 

Yunho's words are inspiring enough to spend a couple hours away from it, the warmth of their bodies pressed together being a better medicine than all those cigarettes splattered into the ashtray. And that, that's still hurting.

"Let's go to school together tomorrow," Yunho asks, tip of his nose moving alongside his cheek. "Holding hands."

Wooyoung takes a deep breath. 

"You want us killed."

Yunho giggles. 

"Our other option is running away from everything," he sighs, fingers intertwining. He gives Wooyoung a reassurance squeeze. "Become real superheroes, save who we want, decide what we want to do with our life."

Wooyoung is soon laughing, one hand covering half his face. Yunho moves enough to have a decent sight of his face, fingers brushing the sweaty hair away.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just," Wooyoung sighs. There's tears filling his eyes when he finally moves the hand aside, a lump on his throat. "The day we met, you told me how you decided to enter the academy on your own. You're from a C rank family, meaning you could've lived a normal life, yet you wanted to become a superhero. It's been thirteen years… It's funny how you want to get out the hell you yourself got in, but with the same dream you had as a child."

Yunho takes a deep breath, air brushing Wooyoung's cheek as he presses his lips there in a sweet kiss.

"You really have an amazing memory."

"Hmm."

"Let's think about it later, okay?" Wooyoung closes his eyes again, unconsciously nodding as he turns around and hugs him. "I'm tired."

He knows. 

Things won't change at all. They will be standing on their uniforms, five feet apart and without holding hands next morning. They won't run away, because there's no escape at all.

If they want to run away together, they will be killed on sight. 

Maybe that's why rules exist in the first place: to avoid death.

But for as long as summer lasts, the only time of the year when they can be free, Wooyoung allows his heart to get soaked in that warm happiness. Even if it lasts just a moment.

○

  1. _Yunho's room. 5:39 PM. First day of summer._



Not so incredibly, Yunho was right about what he told Wooyoung that day inside the closet. That summer, _this_ summer, had something awaiting for him. 

After four months of dating in secret, summer awaited like freedom for them. Freedom to do whatever they want. Kiss, hug, hold hands, dance. Whatever. Do it without having to hide in that tiny closet surrounded by old yellow lockers, even when that makes Yunho giggle against his lips every time they kiss and that makes Wooyoung melt inside.

Summer was supposed to be special, just like Yunho said.

They were supposed to be together, far from the academy's sharp fingers. 

"What?"

Wooyoung is sitting in the middle of Yunho's bed. Yunho's real room, his house's room and not the tidy up and white room he shares with San at the academy. There's music playing from an old music player, air coming from an even older fan filled with sun and flowers stickers. 

Yunho is standing at the end of the bed, wearing nothing but his underwear, wet hair because of the shower they just took. 

Wooyoung feels hot all over again, even when his heart got soaked in cold water as soon as Yunho read the first words of the letter his mother gave him just five minutes ago.

"They want me to work for the summer," Yunho repeats, lips trembling a little before he pulls them into a smile, looking at Wooyoung. "Isn't it amazing?"

Wooyoung doesn't know what to say, or more like he doesn't want to say it out loud to protect Yunho. The academy must know, but killing Yunho would be a waste. 

Separating them is better, and easier. Yunho would never say no to spend the whole summer helping the academy defeat the bad guys and help people. That's the only reason Yunho joined the academy. 

He wanted to become a superhero. 

"It's cool," he breathes, that fake smile he learned to make with the years appearing again. 

He never thought he would need to use it with Yunho.

"Hey," Yunho frowns, throwing the letter away and jumping onto the mattress, slowly crawling to the middle where Wooyoung is sitting "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"Of course you are," Yunho moves a hand, thumb pressing the wrinkle on Wooyoung's forehead. "It seems like you're always lying to me."

Wooyoung tilts his head, fingers wrapping around Yunho's wrist to move his hand aside.

"What are you talking about?"

Yunho sighs, lips meeting Wooyoung's nose.

"Since forever, you've been scared of telling me something, Woo. And I know you to the point where I know when you are lying, but I can't seem to find the truth."

Wooyoung bites the inside of his cheek. He hates the fact Yunho knows him so well, that he has always known him so well.

"I can't tell you," he blurts, rolling in bed to stand up, moving towards the chair where his shirt lays. He puts on it, then his shoes. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home."

"Are you mad?"

Wooyoung throws his head back, sighing. 

"I am not. It's just time for me to go home, I'm tired."

Yunho walks towards his direction, arms wrapping around his waist as he reaches his position. Pressing his chin on his shoulder, the smell of cherry shampoo bringing memories of ice cream falling all over his chin. Their first ice cream together.

"Why don't you stay?" He asks in a cute voice. "The letter says I have to go to the academy in the morning, I want to spend the night with you."

Wooyoung's heart cries out at the thought of that.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he mumbles. 

"Why not?"

"Because."

Yunho snorts, one hand wrapping around his wrist and turning him around, the other firmly pressed into his waist.

"That's not a valid answer," Yunho says, slowly moving their bodies together, pacing with the music that's still flowing around them. Wooyoung doesn't know the artist, but it's such a sad song it makes him drown faster.

They dance in silence, speaking with their bodies instead of using words.

When he was five years old and holding Yunho's hand for the first time, Wooyoung never realized how hard it would be not to hold it ever again. It's been thirteen years since that day, God knows how many days have passed for them to reach that summer.

How many moments they shared until this one.

Dancing in the middle of a teenagers empty room, barely used. A place just for the summer, where they can be free.

Yet, no one ever told them it would be easy.

"What's the name of the song?" Wooyoung decides to speak after a while, Yunho's fingers threading on his still wet hair.

"Apocalypse," he whispers. 

"I like it."

"If you're not gonna stay, take it with you," Yunho says, lips pressed on Wooyoung's forehead for a single moment. 

Wooyoung takes a deep breath, tiptoeing to reach Yunho's lips, song soaking every cell of his body. With Yunho– _For_ Yunho, he would risk everything. He would be there.

"I'll stay."

Even if Yunho isn't. 

That summer he promised, the summer he had been waiting all his life, becoming a moment and escaping through the open window. 

○

  1. _Sunrise Academy for Superheroes. Janitor's closet. 11:11 AM. 130 days before summer._



"What are we gonna do?" Wooyoung asks, hands shaking and heart beating so fast he is sure it's gonna rip a hole in his chest way before Yunho can answer his question. 

Yunho, who's sitting with his back pressed to the wall, smiling like nothing bad is about to happen. Wooyoung wants to kick him as everything bad _is_ about to happen.

He will also kick Choi San for being the worst friend in the world and trick him this way. 

"Now we wait," Yunho says, calmly. "Do you have any games on your phone?"

Wooyoung shakes his head, moving closer, kneeling in front of him.

"Wouldn't it be better for us to come out and get in class?"

Yunho shakes his negative. "Impossible. I'm sure Seonghwa already told the teachers we are sick."

"Screw it," Wooyoung groans. "Seonghwa's ability literally makes everyone believe every single word that comes out of his mouth. He can just say we are cool and–"

"I prefer staying."

Wooyoung opens his eyes, confused.

"Why?"

Yunho tilts his head to one side, showing that smile that has been giving Wooyoung butterflies for years now. He can't stand looking at him for longer than a second, both hands on top of his abdomen trying to silence the roaring butterflies from hell.

"I'm curious about what you want to tell me."

Of course. Everything thanks to San.

"It's nothing," Wooyoung feels his mouth go drier with every passing second, legs trembling a little. "You know San, he is always joking around."

Yunho bites his thumb. 

"You look nervous, though."

"Of course, if they find us here it will be over for both of us," Wooyoung is scared.

Because right now, it's not just him being deeply in love with Yunho, it's both of them inside that tiny closet that looked way bigger when they were kids but have both of them bumping knees now. When they're supposed to be taking classes. 

They're breaking the academy's first rule.

"Why?" Yunho is looking at him the same way he did in the past.

At this moment of his life, Wooyoung wonders how in the world did he fall in love with such an individual.

"Because we shouldn't be here. We should be taking classes."

"We're literally the elite."

" _You_ are."

"You too, Wooyoung. Come on, take a seat. It's been a long time since we were here," Yunho sighs dreamingly. "It brings me such nice memories." 

Wooyoung gulps, standing still.

"Of me crying?" He mumbles. "How's that supposed to be nice."

Yunho quickly shots a sincere smile at him. "Us together, talking. It's been so long since we shared a moment alone."

That has a reason, and it's related to the way Wooyoung realized how deeply in love he was with Yunho, and how he would end up confessing everything if they had a conversation. One of his biggest errors was telling San everything. 

Slowly—and totally pressured by Yunho's gaze—Wooyoung takes a seat in front of him. There's not any other space for him to sit anyway, legs slightly getting tangled with Yunho's even when he tries to glue them to his chest as much as he can.

The janitor's closet from the third floor is not used anymore, being the perfect place for them to hide without being caught. There's old yellow lockers piled down, bringing them to such a small space between them and the door.

"Do you think it might be our thing?" Yunho asks, playing with his fingers. 

"Excuse me?"

"The lockers," the boy points with one hand, "we are always talking around them, even if we don't come here anymore."

Wooyoung looks to one side. "That's because ours are next to each other. Nothing more."

"I do think it's destiny," Yunho says, proudly. 

"Whatever you say."

They stay in silence for the next couple of minutes, or it might be hours. Wooyoung stops thinking about the time, trying to get his mind out of the boy sitting in front of him. The boy he likes—no, after all these years he is sure it's the boy he _loves._ But he can't allow that in the place they're in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yunho wonders.

"Yeah. I'm just worried."

"Do you want a hug?"

Wooyoung's cheeks go red, lips already parting to throw his negative. It's useless, Yunho already jumping next to him, squeezing in the space left and smiling. His scent filling everything, intoxicating. Wooyoung has to close his eyes for a moment, allowing Yunho's arms around his body.

"Your wounds," Yunho starts, one hand moving to Wooyoung's head, fingertips caressing his scalp. "Are they healed?"

Wooyoung gulps.

"If they weren't, they'd have kicked me already. Even when they should've done it."

"We talked about this. You are special."

Wooyoung shakes his head, brushing Yunho's cheek in the way. The boy is sure his loud heart has become the only audible sound in that tiny closet. 

"Doesn't matter how many times you say it, it's useless."

"You're special," Yunho repeats. "You're really special for me. Powers? Who cares about them. That doesn't make any of us special, it just makes us useful."

"So, I'm useless."

Yunho groans, softly flicking him.

"I'm not saying that. Anyway, we are human. We are not meant to be useful like machines, or weapons. This whole system is wrong."

"Then, why are we still here?" Wooyoung asks, even when he is not asking Yunho but himself.

"Because I've been dreaming of next summer," Yunho says, softly. 

"Next summer? Why?"

Yunho shrugs, Wooyoung is able to feel it all over his body.

"I feel something's about to happen," he says in a quiet voice, finger pinching Wooyoung's cheek right after. "Hongjoong told me once about the depths of his power. It's not like he sees the future like a movie playing at the back of his mind, it's more like an intuition," Wooyoung listens carefully. He doesn't have anything else to do until classes are over. "Whatever happens in the future holds some power. The bigger the event, the bigger the power, and hence, the intuition. For the past years I've been feeling something."

Wooyoung frowns.

"But your power is the invisibility. Or do you really have a second power?"

"Silly," Yunho giggles. "I'm not saying I can see the future, it was an example. I know staying here will bring me towards whatever is waiting for me in about one hundred and something days."

Wooyoung chews on his lower lip, feeling that his own something is about to happen. Maybe in a couple of minutes, or hours. But he won't be able to leave that closet without confessing with Yunho caressing his hair that way. He is not as strong as the boy likes to tell him.

"What if it's something smaller? Or something that doesn't make you happy?" Wooyoung wonders.

"Whatever awaits for me, will make me happy."

"How are you so sure?"

Yunho moves his hand to hold him by the chin, turning his head towards him. Being separated now by only five centimetres. 

"Because it doesn't matter if it lasts a lifetime or just a moment. It will change my life, and that's enough. Not change brings sadness, that's something we decide to add."

Wooyoung gulps, eyes dangerously falling onto Yunho's heart shaped lips. 

"You're so weird, Yunho."

Yunho chuckles, getting even more comfortable. "I'm here in a tiny closet with you just because I want to finally hear you say you like me."

"What?" Wooyoung's voice comes out hoarse, just a soft breath floating around them for a second. 

"I kind of hoped it was that. Why would San throw us here if it wasn't because of a love confession?"

Wooyoung clenches his jaws. "Because San is an idiot."

"Might be, but he always has the right timing," Yunho chuckles. 

Wooyoung throws his head back, eyes tightly closed. 

"Just reject me already so we can keep living."

"Why would I?" Wooyoung opens his eyes, tilting his head towards him. "I needed to be careful, but I've liked you since," he stops, humming softly as he thinks, "the cherry jubilee afternoon."

Wooyoung can't help the surprise biting down his body. "Are you for real? That was—"

"Five years ago," Yunho finishes. 

"You're kidding me. San told you everything."

Yunho sighs, head hitting Wooyoung's forehead, hand moving to his abdomen and resting there.

"Remember my power, Wooyoung."

"No fucking way," Wooyoung chuckles. "You were there?"

"I was, but not only today. I like being around you, but it would be a shame if they caught us together."

"Stalker."

"I just followed you around the school! By the way, I told you to stop smoking, it's bad for your health."

"Shut up," Wooyoung bites his lower lip, trying to remember every single thing he did alone, wondering if Yunho was just there, sitting next to him. "I like you, so what? It's not like we can be together. This is meaningless. I told San because he saw us that night at the Twilight Gallery, not because I wanted you to…"

"To know?" Yunho finishes once again. "Would that have made you feel better?"

"No, but this doesn't either."

"You know, they can't prohibit us to be whatever we want during the summer," Yunho is soon saying. "During summer, we are no longer part of the academy. Maybe that's what I've been feeling. This summer…"

Yunho looks down, eyes catching Wooyoung. For a brief moment, it seems like San is working at the other side of the door, time frozen just for that moment to last a lifetime. And when Yunho leans in, closing the small gap between them and pressing their lips together, time flies. They're just there, making room between a moment that's already gone. Everything is happening at the same time, and nothing is happening at all. 

"Spend the summer with me," Yunho whispers, lips still on top of Wooyoung's. 

"I'm sure I am not that _thing_ awaiting for you."

"Who cares about that? We're the ones deciding in the end."

Wooyoung takes a deep breath as Yunho presses their lips together one more time. And maybe, for the first time in years since he entered the Academy, he feels free.

○

  1. _Sunrise Academy for Superheroes. Yellow lockers. 10:30 AM. 130 days before summer._



Morning moves slowly. There's snow at the other side of the window and the tulips they all rooted last spring are totally covered in a white layer of coldness. Yunho observes the landscape at the other side of the glass, fingers moving non stop. 

It's like something is about to happen and his body knows it.

"Hey, Yun," Yeosang jumps from the wall that's on his left, landing carefully next to him. "Found Wooyoung. He is on the third floor, by the janitor's closet."

Yunho frowns, moving around. 

"What the hell is he doing there?" He is concerned, hands trembling a little. The last time he found Wooyoung there, he was crying. 

Yeosang shrugs, smirking a little. 

"Who knows. Don't let him see you, just in case," the boy says before he is merging with the floor and going down. Yunho is glad the new uniforms are designed to be used with abilities like his, disappearing in a second without leaving a trace.

_'I saw you!'_

Yunho freezes, eyes searching around the crowded place, not surprised to see Mingi sitting in one of the benches, nonchalantly doing his nails with one of Jongho's knives.

 _'Stop looking at me like that,'_ the boy pouts, _'and before you say something, no I can't see you, but I perfectly know you're frowning at me._ '

Yunho sighs, walking towards him and making his cells visibles in front of him.

 _'Hello, handsome,_ ' Mingi smiles.

"Can you use your voice when we are face to face? My head hurts."

"You're no fun," Mingi sighs, throwing the knife up and catching it with just one finger. "Why did you turn invisible? Classes are starting in twenty minutes."

"I need to do something before."

"Something illegal."

"Maybe I'm just fighting the bad guys," Yunho disappears again, not without pointing a finger at him first. "Go class, and give Jongho his knife back."

Mingi snorts, voice sounding louder inside his head this time.

_'Baby shark can literally make knives out of his skin. He won't miss one.'_

Yunho moves fast to the third floor, even when it's been years since someone took a class there—the perfect place to cry about hating the academy, Wooyoung said once—, just to find Wooyoung and San there, sitting on the floor. Wooyoung is wearing his same black uniform, meanwhile San is using the white one. It's quite funny looking at them together.

"I prefer staying like this," Wooyoung is saying. "So, please, unfreeze me."

San snorts.

"You're not frozen, do you think I have ice powers?"

"San," Wooyoung groans.

"Your time is frozen, that's different," the boy explains, finger up.

"Do you think I care about that?" Wooyoung looks visibly mad, Yunho glues his back to the wall even when they can't see him. "Let's go back to class. Guards will be here in a minute and you know what will happen if they find us."

San laughs. "Oh yeah. We don't want that. That's why you should tell Yunho you like him. Then, I'll leave you alone."

Yunho moves back to the stairs, almost missing a step and falling down. Hand pressed to his chest, heart beating fast inside.

"How am I supposed to do it?" Wooyoung is soon sighing, sounding a little defeated. "In the case we don't get caught and die, I bet he is already sitting front row. He is such a good kid."

"Don't worry, I already sent my man on a quest," San says, surely Yeosang. "He will be there in a minute. Just stop being a coward, Wooyoung."

Wooyoung clicks his tongue. "How easy it is for you, _Time Master._ If they were to catch you, you just need to turn back time. Easy."

"Aren't you immortal, though?"

"Oh, yeah. If only I could use more than half my power," Wooyoung sighs. "Even then, it will only make me hurt for much longer. My power sucks. And I am not immortal, you just need to keep cutting until cells stop regenerating."

San gasps. "That's so metal."

Yunho takes a deep breath, shaking his head to stop listening to that conversation he saw coming from miles away, running down the stairs just to make himself visible again, doing the most to make loud sounds as he takes the stairs. Both boys are looking at him as he turns around the corner, the best surprised expression dancing on his face.

"There you are," he says. "I was looking for you, classes are about to start. Hurry up."

They don't even take the same classes. Neither of them do, as they all are part of different ranks. It's the first time Yunho feels nervous in front of Wooyoung. 

"Ah, Yun," San stands up fast, reaching his position in less than a second, hands holding tight onto him. "I need you to help Wooyoung, he is feeling weak and I'm not strong enough to carry him."

Yunho glances at Wooyoung, still laying on the ground, and for as long as they can, they stare at each other. Same eyes. Maybe reminiscing all the times they sat inside the old janitor's closet together.

"Of course," the boy moves forward, squatting next to Wooyoung. "Are you okay?"

Wooyoung rolls his eyes, fingers shaking a little as he accepts Yunho's help.

"Kinda," his eyes fly to where San is standing, both hands behind his back. It's pretty obvious they're both up to what the boy is scheming, even when Wooyoung seems oblivious about everything. 

Everything that's been flowing like calm water over the course of the years.

Slowly, they stand up, just for San to appear in the blink of an eye and push them to one side. For the way the janitor's closet, that was closed and more than three meters away from their position, suddenly engulfs them, Yunho is sure Yeosang is helping San, moving the space around them—not to count the fact he already knows everything. 

The door closes. 

"Oh, fuck!" San screams, a little bit overreacting. "Guards are coming here, I'm sorry! I'll come back when classes are over."

"You idiot!" Wooyoung is already groaning, his body becoming jelly on Yunho's arms before tensing up and moving towards the door, San's power effect vanishing as soon as the boy disappears, banging both hands into the wooden surface. 

Yunho decides to take a seat and, just like he did when they were twelve, wait for Wooyoung to open up to him. 

○

  1. _City center. Art Gallery of Twilight District. 1:13 AM. 500 days before summer._



Cold air eats his cheeks alive as he leans into the railing of the roof, waiting for something to crash against his chest. Literally, he hopes, as he has enough with the erratic and annoying pace of his heart as Yunho leans next to him.

There are only the two of them and the snow there, twisting around their hairs and unpollute black uniforms, a little sun embroidered on their left arms.

It's late. 

It's cold.

And it's driving Wooyoung crazy that, out of everyone, he had to be paired with Yunho. 

It's also scary. Almost like the principal and all the guards present on their daily training know what's inside his mind. About his thoughts and the blooming feelings he got for Yunho without even realizing it.

It's totally a test. 

To see if he would risk it all, or just act like he is supposed to. Like a _shield_ , like a _superhero._

"Are you cold?" 

Yunho's voice janks him back to the real world. The roof, Twilight art gallery, home of the golden stone that gives birth to superheroes every year. The light inside their hearts, and the one that must be protected at all cost if superheroes want to keep living like they know. Sometimes, on their monthly turns to guard it, Wooyoung thinks about it.

The stone being broken. 

The light fading. His power fading.

He wonders if he could live like a normal human being, or if he would die. Either way, everything would be better than living this life. 

"I'm okay," Wooyoung shakes his head. 

"You're trembling."

"It's fine. I'm just nervous."

Yunho smiles as sweet as always, making his heart jump inside his chest.

"Are you worried someone breaks in while we are here?" Wooyoung remains silent, eyes moving until he is able to see the light San is playing with on the roof that's in front of them. "That you don't do okay?"

Wooyoung frowns then, turning his head to his side.

"What?"

"I know you, Woo," Yunho whispers.

"No, you don't."

When Wooyoung realized he looked at Yunho with different eyes, he also realized he needed to stay away. He couldn't get too far, or it would be a death sentence for both of them. He is okay with dying, but Yunho… Yunho helped him. Yunho was there on his long nights crying because of the pain that always finds a way to his heart. Yunho kissed the scars of his arms and told him he was beautiful, but above all, _strong_. Yunho wants to save everyone, he doesn't deserve to die just because he fell deep and hard for him.

Yunho would never break a rule. 

And Wooyoung would never break Yunho.

"You think you are doing a great job avoiding me, or just hiding your feelings," Yunho starts, Wooyoung feeling how his entire body becomes ice. "You don't talk to me anymore, and that makes me a little sad. But it's okay, because I still know you, it doesn't matter how hard you try to hide it. I know you're scared."

Wooyoung gulps. He is scared, but not in the way Yunho is thinking. 

"The other day," Yunho sighs, letting out a big amount of air out, white steam coming out of his lips, "I heard you talking with Yeosang. Your time is messed up again."

Wooyoung looks away, lips firmly pressed.

"It's not good listening to others' conversations."

"It happened that I was passing by. How bad is it?"

Wooyoung remains silent. Among them all, he is the worst. It's not like the rest of the team is amazing, they all move at their own pace. Yet, Yunho… Yunho is doing amazing. The C rank kid, at just sixteen years, is top of the class. _Number C-1._

His power, just as Wooyoung's, works with time. Meanwhile it still takes Wooyoung an entire minute to regenerate the smallest wound, Yunho can walk around for an hour being invisible. 

It's so easy for him.

"You won't understand," Wooyoung groans.

"You too?" Yunho sighs. Wooyoung slightly gazes at him, getting a sad expression painted all over his face. "It might seem easy from your point of view, but I'm also working hard. Every single one of us is different, and so it's our pain. It hurts too."

"I'm sorry," Wooyoung looks down, realizing yet another thing: Yunho's nose was bleeding that time they met in the white training room. Ten minutes that made him bleed. How much blood did he pour over the years to become who he is now?

"Don't apologise. Just… Stop seeing me like your enemy. I'm your friend, your comrade. If you lack something, I am here. It doesn't mean you're useless, because we are a team. Teams exist to cover each other's flaws."

"It's hurting again," Wooyoung blurts, Yunho getting close to listen. "The time is not changing a lot, but I'm getting scars again. I'm supposed to carry my family's power, but I'm not good."

"You're sixteen, Woo."

"My dad was top of his class at fifteen," he cuts him, clenching his jaws. "At this rate, I'm gonna die–"

"You're not your dad," Yunho interjects, gloved hands cupping Wooyoung's face, forcing him to stare into his eyes. "You are unique. Yeah, you carry the same power, but you are you. It's your power now, yours and only yours. Until you don't accept it, it won't accept you as well."

For a brief moment, Wooyoung forgets everything he has lived so far and just focuses on Yunho's eyes. The same sparkly eyes he saw for the first time when he entered the academy. It's been eleven years. They've gone through a lot yet, Yunho's eyes still shine as bright as the first day.

Yunho's power is his and just his. Not his family, neither the academy.

And it's just for that brief moment, when Wooyoung feels like leaning in and risk everything. Fuck the academy, fuck the powers, fuck the golden stone. 

He just wants to be as free as Yunho is.

 _'Wooyoung,'_ Mingi's voice suddenly rumbles in his mind, pulling him back into the real world. Feet on the ground, warm cheeks but cold nose. He looks around, Yunho's hands falling from his face. Mingi has improved his power to the point he knows Yunho isn't hearing him. _'San says you two need to have a talk. About Yunho.'_

Wooyoung is able to see the light flickering at the other side, the boy laughing in silence. Of course, they saw them. 

"We should go back to work," Wooyoung says, leaning back into the railing, eyes going around. Searching for something. For _someone_ that could've seen them. 

"I'll protect you," Yunho says, elbows brushing when he leans next to him. "So, don't worry."

"That's supposed to be my job."

Yunho huffs a laugh, head resting on top of Wooyoung's for a second.

"You protect others, but you never never protect yourself. Allow me to do that."

Wooyoung takes a hand to his chest, trying to silence the loud heartbeats as well with the screams coming out of his lungs in search of oxygen. Breathing becomes a little hard for a while.

He can't risk it, because he needs to protect Yunho. 

○

  1. _Sunrise Academy for Superheroes. Rooftop. 6:22 PM. 1634 days before summer._



Searching for Wooyoung has become one of Yunho's hobbies. His favorite, he would say, as the boy likes to hide in the most strange but beautiful corners of the academy. Like that old closet from the third floor filled with old yellow lockers he likes to go to cry. Or the roof, where he has been coming to smoke lately. Both places have their own charm.

After what happened during the first training year, Yunho got worried. No, worried is not the word. He got scared. Seeing Wooyoung on the floor like that… Almost like he was dead. That dug deep into his heart and woke something inside him.

Wooyoung was the first one he met, his first friend he could affirm. And for the first seven years, before physical training started, Wooyoung shone as bright as the yellow lockers they were given to put all their books in.

Due to the nature of their powers—Wooyoung having a shield meanwhile Yunho owns what they call an Intrusion Power, not to talk about the difference in training given by their families—they never shared a single class, but their lockers were next to each other. Out of the one hundred _superheroes_ walking around the academy, they got to be locker neighbours. It was then when Yunho knew Wooyoung was special. Wooyoung had a place in his life.

"What are you doing here, stoned boy?" Yunho climbs all the way to the roof, knowing beforehand Wooyoung is there.

Laying in the middle of the place, wearing his uniform—black vest shirt, white dress shirt—and unkempt hair, almost like he just had a nap. He also has a cigarette on his lips, coughing loudly when he finds Yunho there.

"What?" He says between coughs, taking a seat. "These are normal cigarettes. What are you doing here, Yunho?" 

"Oh," the boy smiles, moving to one side to spin around. "Wanted to show you the spring uniforms. Aren't they cute?"

Wooyoung's tired eyes pierce him before going down, coming back to his lying position. 

"Blue is not my color. But it suits you."

"Thanks," Yunho smiles, taking a seat next to him. "Why are you smoking? We're thirteen. You shouldn't be poisoning your body like this."

Wooyoung chuckles. 

"My body feels like ninety three. So shut up."

Yunho does shut up, chin resting over his knees, the ones that are tightly pressed against his chest. Feeling his slow breathing, but his fast heartbeats. 

"When's your next practice?" He whispers, eyes catching the white and thin marks that curl around Wooyoung's neck, the only skin visible he shows now.

Wooyoung closes his eyes, cigarette consuming on his fingers.

"Tomorrow. Just had one in the morning."

"And your time?"

Wooyoung sighs. "I'm still doing badly. I mean, I don't know what's good for them. It doesn't matter how hard I try, it's not use."

Yunho takes a deep breath.

"I admit this is not what we wanted, but we're still _superheroes._ And you're doing awesome."

Wooyoung opens one eye to look at him. 

"You're so nice to be a superhero, Yun," he sighs, then he smiles. "But, you came here on your own. Maybe you're messed up inside after all, like me. And everyone else."

"I like it here," Yunho admits, looking up to the sky. "I know the methods are sick, but here I can be what I want to be. I have the chance to save people."

"But, who's gonna save you?" Wooyoung wonders, standing over his elbows.

Yunho tilts his head, shrinking a little. "Who knows. That's not bothering me now."

Wooyoung sketches a sad grin, going back to the ground. He covers his face with his arm, a thing he has started doing lately. Hiding his eyes, and who knows what more. Yunho can't help but bite the inside of his cheek. 

If he is still holding on, it's because he wants to save Wooyoung. 

"Let's go for ice cream."

Wooyoung peaks through his fingers, glassy eyes finding Yunho's bright presence. 

"What?"

"We couldn't go that time, and you've been isolating yourself since then–"

"Yet, you always find me," Wooyoung interrupts, standing up. Dirty uniform, baggy, almost like it's too big for him. Wooyoung is small for his age, and just at thirteen years old, Yunho feels his heart sink at the thought of another individual suffering in silence. Wooyoung has been trying hard since they entered the academy.

"Maybe that's my special power," Yunho blurts, making the boy gaze at him with a confused look. Yunho shakes his head, standing and putting both hands behind his back. Bright smile on display. "Let's go, Sannie is dying to see you."

For a brief second, Wooyoung doubts. Fear sparkling on his tired eyes before he is looking down and just nodding, putting the cigarette off, shoulders brushing as he passes right next to Yunho. 

"What's your favourite flavour?" Yunho stutters, realizing he accepted the invitation, rushing to his position near the door.

"Cherry jubilee."

"That's sweet," Yunho smiles. "It suits you."

Wooyoung sighs.

"It suits you better," Yunho frowns, no words coming out his throat as he doesn't quite understand what does that mean. Wooyoung presses his lips together in a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Red. It suits you."

○

  1. _Sunrise Academy for Superheroes. Training room. 8:45 PM. 1954 days before summer._



Wooyoung started hating the color red when he was twelve and dying in the middle of a white room. White enough for his blood to be vibrant in front of his eyes, eyes that aren't old enough to be holding that many tears. 

Laying down over the hard concrete, his body doesn't feel like his own anymore. How many time has passed since he entered the academy? His memory gets a little foggy every time he enters that room, every time electricity pierces his skin instead of kissing it. Every time he falls down and drowns in his own blood, always covering every centimeter of the floor.

He is twelve and missing the good old days he would run to bed just for his mom to cuddle him and read incredible stories about boys who saved the world. Right now, Wooyoung just wants to be saved. 

"You need to do it better, _A-84,_ " the same voice as always speaks over the speakers, muffled and far away, almost like he just stepped into the bottom of the ocean. And sometimes, he does think that's where he is right now.

_'Time for regeneration: 330 seconds.'_

It's too slow, Wooyoung himself knows that. His regeneration skills are average. If he is not able to regenerate in one second, it's not useful. His role inside the team is being front line, protecting the Horizon Team with his own body. _Shelter Boy._ Yes. He needs to protect them. He needs to be that boy saving the world. 

San can play with time, Yeosang can move through space, Mingi can get inside everyone's minds, Jongho's whole body is a weapon, Seonghwa can play with brains and convince people to do whatever he wants, Hongjoong sees the future.

Hongjoong, Seonghwa and Mingi must be protected as their powers are not designed to fight. Even with Jongho being their main strength, they need Wooyoung.

Protection.

A shield. 

Yet…

He still bleeds. His wounds don't heal as they should, skin pampered in white lines at the young age of twelve years. He is not as useful as his members need. 

" _C-55_ , you can't get in! Get out! Security!"

Wooyoung stands over his elbows, pain cracking his bones, a bright light appearing in front of him. The sound needs to break down a lot of barriers to reach him, everything shaking around him. Suddenly, Yunho's standing right there, half body merging with the air. His smile is as bright as the light surrounding them.

"I'm over my limit," he admits, falling down in front of Wooyoung. 

Yunho is one of the best inside the academy. Wooyoung knew it since the first day they met, even when they were nothing but kids. He knew Yunho would be part of the elite. Yet, looking at him pant and take a hand to his chest because he spent way too many time invisible makes Wooyoung realize how they're still the same.

Little boys being tested to pour the magic held inside their hearts without empathy. No one cares if they bleed to death. If you die, you're not valid.

"What are you doing here?" Wooyoung groans, one bloody hand moving to shake Yunho, suddenly so quiet it starts scaring him.

"It's late," Yunho gasps, tired eyes meeting Wooyoung's. "Sannie wants to go and grab ice cream. He said we couldn't go without you. It took me ten minutes to arrive here, now I'm so tired."

"You want me to go with you?" Wooyoung sounds confused, heart beating faster, bleeding _faster._

"Of course, we're all friends," Yunho smiles, blood coming out of his nose slowly. Wooyoung gives the same smile back, cheek pressed into the cold floor. 

According to the robotic voice, he has less than sixty seconds before he gets fully regenerated. Even when he feels like going to sleep and never wake up again. 

"You're bleeding," Wooyoung mumbles.

Yunho giggles, hand moving fast to grab Wooyoung's between his own, little fingers intertwining together. Red.

"I have some bad news for you, then."

As long as it takes for Wooyoung's bleeding to stop, they laugh together. Laying on the floor, totally wrecked. Pushing their bodies to the limit, breaking bones for a cause. Yet, deep down, being nothing but kids that once wanted to become superheroes. 

And the next second, they're in another moment. The security guards that run all over the academy day and night finally reach their spot, hands pulling from Yunho, who's unable to move. 

Wooyoung reaches a hand in the air, voice muffled by the loud sound vibrating inside the room. Electricity charging again.

"We will go for ice cream," Yunho says. "Together."

Electricity hits Wooyoung's body all over again, ripping his skin off, blood covering the white floor beneath him.

_'Time for regeneration: 300 seconds.'_

As his heart beats at an incredibly slow pace, one thought pops inside his brain. The only moment in his life he would be able to love red, would be if Yunho's there.

○

  1. _Sunrise Academy for Superheroes. Entrance ceremony. 8:00 AM. 4500 days before summer._



Way before he even opened his eyes to this world, Jung Wooyoung was already gifted. In a world where special blood runs in the veins of just the 10% of the population, being born in an A rank family is a total gift. Or that's what everyone thinks.

A rank families are the ones that share the same power generation over generation. Meaning, the power won't die as long as the family doesn't. B rank families are powerful families, presenting different powers each generation. C rank families are the ones that present a power once in a while, the most common ones and, also, the most useless.

Powerful kids born in a C rank family have no training at all during the first five years of their life. There's no one willing to help them with the power, so it ends up dying inside of them. 

C rank families always end up living like any other normal family, like the one living in front of Wooyoung's house. He is five years old and has never played around with any other kid, but he does see his neighbours play with cartoon swords from time to time.

As an A rank kid, he was given the _Shield_ Power from his father. For as long as he can remember, he has been reading books, learning about every little detail about the power he carries. Even when it is boring, Wooyoung loves the stories his mother always tells him before going to bed. About a superhero that protected the world with just his body, _his_ dad.

And now, that same power was relied on him.

It's not until he is already five when he is allowed to leave the house for the first time, just to stand in front of a big white edification. Sunrise Academy. A school for superheroes. 

Having to spend the next fifteen years of his life inside those walls, not reading anymore, but learning how to manifestate his power, control it, make it his. Sounding hard, Wooyoung walks in with his fists closed, decided. He wants to protect the world the same way his father did. 

He wants to become a superhero.

A lot of kids crowd on the first day, all of them wearing the same uniform. Blue, white stripes on the neck, because it's still summer. It's not only the first time Wooyoung stands around kids his age but also the first time he meets other kids like him. With powers. He wonders what they can do, how they can protect the world. 

"My name is Yunho, what about you?" The kid that has been excitedly jumping around next to him finally turns in his direction to speak. He is tall, with big sparkly eyes and brown matted hair.

"Wooyoung."

They shake hands, or most like Yunho shakes his hand, a big smile brightening his small face.

"What's your power?" The kid asks. "Mine is invisibility! Isn't it cool? I'm from a C rank family so the doctors weren't expecting to hold an invisible baby the day I was born. My mom was so scared!" He laughs. 

Wooyoung smiles, a weird bubbly feeling starting to pop inside his chest.

"I'm–I'm a shield!" He stutters a little, cheeks painted in soft pink. "I have the power to protect others."

"That's so cool!" Yunho is already jumping around, hands finding Wooyoung's once again. "We're gonna become superheros! I've always wanted to use my powers to help others, that's why I am here! My family wanted me to be a normal kid, but I wanted to fight the bad guys."

"Huh," Wooyoung nods aggressively, a smile breaking through his lips. "We're gonna be the best superheros!"

And they mean it. 

Sunrise Academy is an institution created for the sake of forming _superheroes._ But, not the kind of superheroes kids see in the movies. And to achieve that, once they accept to become soldiers for the Sunrise, they must swear on their hearts to follow every single rule.

"Everything you learn here must remain a secret," the principal says. "You shall not fall in the arms of love, because everyone will use that to get information. Before you fall in love and put the integrity of the world's power in risk, we shall kill you."

Sunrise Academy's first and unbreakable rule: you shall not fall in love with a comrade. Ever.

Yunho smiles at Wooyoung as they put a hand over their chests. They are too young to understand what they are swearing over their tiny, naive hearts that just wish to save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore superheroes oh damn
> 
> thank you so much for reading I love you <3


End file.
